


Don't touch me

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 原著背景, 维勇only, 非典型ABO设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆原著背景，HE，一发完☆ABO设定，维A勇O，高甜☆非典型ABO梗，发情期A会化身哭包注意！
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 54





	Don't touch me

众所周知，形成了永久标记的Alpha与Omega将会在标记结成后不久的某天迎来Alpha的第一次发情期，这一次发情期也被调侃为“初夜”——这当然不是传统意义上的“初夜”，不过有些异曲同工之妙。

因为Alpha发情期的特殊性，现在的Omega一般会选择在结婚以后才与Alpha结成永久标记，否则若是交往期间不小心被兴头上的Alpha强行标记了，那之后可就麻烦了。更有甚者会为Alpha即将到来的发情期做准备，例如替两人请个几天假，在家里囤上一些食物，多准备几套洗干净又晒的满满都是阳光气息的被褥以备换洗。当然，最重要的是一定还要多准备几件沾满了Omega气息的衣服，便于Alpha用来筑巢。

好不容易结束了世锦赛，迎来了可以好好放松一段时间的休赛期，然而勇利这几天可谓是连轴转的陀螺，忙的头都大了。

要问为什么别的选手或是回了家或是去旅行，各自都开始享受起自己的休赛期了，而勇利却还比赛前更加忙碌的话，维克托会说那都是因为勇利一不小心就在赛后的宴会上喝了太多香槟的结果，都是他自找的。

“维克托，我以为你有在反省的。”勇利面无表情的窝在沙发上自己的一堆衣服里，努力的释放着自己香甜的信息素，让每一件衣服都染上自己的味道。

“当然，亲爱的，我当然在反省。”维克托坐在餐桌边上，有些贪婪的，不动声色的将空气里香甜的抹茶味信息素纳入肺中。

勇利的信息素味道实在太好闻了，带着浓浓的清香和令人上瘾的甘甜，叫人只想沉溺其中。这么想着，维克托又有些按捺不住的想要往勇利那边靠，他想将人抱进怀里尽情的亲吻，撕咬对方后颈的腺体往里面注入自己的信息素宣示主权，然后他们可以尽情的结合。

不过他才刚刚转了个身，他的意图就被自己的学生察觉了，于是在对方面无表情的注视下，维克托又乖乖的坐了回去，端起桌上已经见底的咖啡假装喝了一口。

“我在反省自己的自控力太低了。”他说，“但是你也要反省一下，勇利，谁叫你实在太过可爱。你就那样红着脸扑进我的怀里，露出和去年一样的可爱表情，不同的是你还亲了我，这让我怎么把持得住呢！”

“你闭嘴！”勇利并没有自己这位昨天才刚刚成为自己法律上承认的新晋丈夫嘴里说的那两件事的记忆，但这并不妨碍他因为自己丈夫的话而脸红，“就算，就算那什么……你也没必要在那种时候永久标记我吧，变成现在这个样子，归根结底还是维克托的错。”

维克托承认，第一次与恋人身心结合就没能控制住在对方意识不清醒的情况下强行结成了永久标记，确实是自己的错。就算他们一个被酒精侵蚀了大脑一个被酒精壮了胆，至少他当时是绝对清醒的，他清楚的知道自己在做什么，而醉酒了的勇利又是什么状态。

但这并不妨碍他去做这件事，甚至，他有些卑劣的那么做了，因为他知道勇利不会拒绝的——在勇利拿到奖牌后对他说“请继续当我的教练”那一刻，他就知道了。

尽管他们说好了等勇利拿到金牌就结婚，虽然最终勇利拿到的是银牌，但是没关系，他们还有好几个赛季可以努力。

实际上，维克托觉得自己大概是带着些报复心的。

他一直以为他和勇利早就已经在中国站上那被誉为惊世一吻的时刻彼此建立起了恋人关系，他们一起牵手逛街，同吃一份食物，睡在一张床上……瞧啊，这些都是恋人之间才有的表现不是吗？即使这些事他们早就做过无数回了，但是勇利作为生日礼物在巴塞罗那的教堂替自己套上的戒指，不正是在向他求婚吗。

所以他才理所当然的说出“等勇利拿到金牌就结婚”的话。

而勇利这个狠心的Omega，前一天才刚刚向自己求婚，第二天就要和他分手！

维克托觉得自己一辈子都忘不了当时勇利一脸平静的对自己说“到此为止吧”的时候，自己心里仿佛撕裂般的痛，以及如坠冰窖般的寒冷刺骨。

他已经想不起那时候自己是如何一边掉着眼泪一边气冲冲的表白的，他也想不起那之后勇利是如何拒绝自己的，反正他的心在两天之内被勇利搅得一团糟，一会如置身天堂一会又如置身地狱。

但是当勇利成功的跳出了4F，并且拿着那块银牌对自己说“请继续当我的教练”时，他知道他成功的抓住了自己的Life与Love。

这一次他有好好的和Omega确认恋人关系，虽然碍于世锦赛的练习以及勇利的慢节奏，他们没有进行过多的亲密行为，但是勇利对于他的亲吻和抚摸已经不会再害羞到想要抗拒的程度了。

作为一个Alpha，想要标记自己心仪的Omega实在是一件太平常的事了，何况他们之间是有婚约存在的关系。因此即使知道勇利尚处在醉酒当中，意识不够清醒，维克托也还是在他们的第一次身心结合中完成了永久标记。

从今往后，一直到彼此生命的尽头为止，他们都会是被AO标记紧紧维系在一起的伴侣。

而维克托了解勇利，知道勇利有多么的喜欢，或者说是爱自己，自然也会十分重视和期待和自己之间的那一份独属于AO伴侣的羁绊。

再直观一些的说，勇利生气的点并不是他强行的标记了对方，而是在进行标记的时候，勇利是醉酒的状态，这导致他本人清醒过来后根本没有这一段记忆，莫名其妙就被标记了。

“就算要标记，至少，至少选个我清醒的时候吧……”勇利把头扭开，留给维克托一个后脑勺，没好气的嘟囔着，“明明就这一次机会的。”

维克托这时候自然也是后悔的，他并不是后悔标记了勇利这件事，而是和勇利一样，后悔没有在对方清醒的时候进行标记。

醉酒后的勇利固然热情奔放，浑身上下充满了天然的，既纯洁又色气满满的EROS，但果然这种事，他还是更愿意看一个坦率又害羞的勇利会做出怎样的反应——他想要将人的EROS一点点的，由自己引出来。

“我有很认真的在反省了，亲爱的。”维克托从椅子上站了起来，走到沙发上坐下将人圈进怀里，轻声笑着说：“你要是愿意的话，我们可以再进行一次。”

他说完自觉这是一个好主意，既能满足了勇利的需求，也能满足了自己的私心，何乐而不为呢。于是二话不说将人扑倒在沙发上，以唇封住对方的。他一手抓着勇利的手按在头顶制住，另一只手熟门熟路的将衣服扒掉，开始享用起美味来。

一个没有经验，或者说唯一一次经验并不存在于记忆中的Omega当然会被Alpha吃的死死的。

最后Alpha又在Omega的体内成结了，银发的Alpha靠在Omega的耳畔，轻声笑道：“感觉到了吗，我正在标记你，你将永远属于我。”

Alpha说完低下头，温热的唇瓣贴上Omega的后颈，牙齿咬破了那里的皮肤，往脆弱的腺体里注入了自己的信息素。

上下两个最敏感的位置都被人控制着，勇利只能紧紧的抱着他，张嘴咬在人的肩上，嘴里发出几声意味不明的呜咽，企图用这种方式转移一些自己无法承受的快感。

等到事后，沙发已经是一片狼藉了，那一堆原本用来做准备的衣服被弄得皱巴巴的，有一部分还沾上了些许痕迹，更别提那上面满满的两个人交融在一起不分彼此的浓郁的信息素味道了。

勇利套上居家服赤着脚将衣服全都抱了起来走到盥洗室，一股脑的将它们塞了进去，这才面朝向紧跟在自己身后，此时正搂着自己的腰亲吻他脸颊的维克托。对方这副带着无限的温柔与爱恋的模样，轻易就触碰到勇利心中最柔软的地方，让他再也对这个人生不起气来。

怎么可能会生气呢，这可是他追逐了整整十二年的神明啊。

在他目前为止的人生中，占据了他大半时光的偶像，不仅仅是成为了他的教练，他的恋人，他的丈夫，更是给予了比自己更多的，满腔浓烈的爱意。

大概是为了向他证明有关于Life与Love的话并不是说着好听一般，自从互相表明了心意之后，维克托就总是在向他传达着爱。无论是一声简单的呼唤，一个温暖的拥抱，或者是一个轻柔的吻，勇利总能从中感觉到他对自己的爱。

当然，勇利也非常的爱维克托，他的爱是他所能想到的所有类型的总和，他敢打赌这世上再也不会有谁比他要更爱这个人了。只是他不像维克托那样善于言辞，会说特别好听的能够讨人欢心的话，偶尔也会有些任性，比如刚才和对方闹的那一场小小的别扭。

他其实并不生气维克托在自己醉酒的状态下标记了他，他只是懊恼自己那时得意忘形喝了太多的酒，没能和人一起度过这对他们而言十分具有意义的一晚，这种懊恼在维克托拉着他去登记结婚的时候上升到了极致。

他总是想着这样匆忙的结婚和他理想中的不同，他还没有拿到金牌，还缺乏一些和对方并肩站在一起的底气。至少……至少他想要站在和维克托一样的高度上，那时他能昂首挺胸的告诉所有曾经指责他从世界手中夺走了维克托的人们，告诉他们，他具备从世界手中夺走维克托的资格。

归根结底还是自己的固执在作祟。他在心里叹了口气，又想着昨天登记结婚的时候，维克托深怕他反悔一般紧紧地抓着他的手，口若悬河的说着他们要在哪里举办婚礼，要邀请一些什么人，礼服要穿什么颜色。

他想，还是不要再去计较了，反正维克托也被惩罚过了——如果一整个上午不许靠近自己也算的话。

原本是为了Alpha不知何时会到来的发情期所准备筑巢用的衣服，因为Alpha的求欢一上午的信息素算是白染了，此时它们扎堆挤在洗衣机里，满满的抹茶信息素味道被洗衣液的清香取代。

维克托轻嗅了两下，颇为可惜的叹道：“勇利的味道没有了。”

“你以为这都是谁的错？”勇利没好气的说，“只能等干了再重新准备了，希望还能赶上你发情期到来之前。”

“赶不上也没关系，你别离开我就好了。”维克托无所谓的说，“不能筑巢的话，你就释放你的信息素来安抚我。”

与Omega形成了永久标记的Alpha会在一个月之内迎来人生的第一次发情期，具体的时间却说不准，可能是距离形成标记半个月，也可能是三四天，总之没有一个规律可言，这也是为什么维克托会趁热打铁直接拉着勇利登记结婚，而勇利又急急忙忙刚结婚就开始为发情期做准备的原因。

Alpha的第一次发情不被建议使用抑制剂，那只会让他们在第二次发情更加猛烈罢了，何况会发情的Alpha都是有伴侣的，第一次发情又是处于蜜月期，因此会在这时候使用到抑制剂的Alpha少之又少。

而Alpha们令无数Omega头疼的发情期一般会持续三至五天，在发情期内的Alpha，不管平时多么的霸道强势或者冷酷，最终都会屈服在对自己Omega的渴求上。这种渴求不仅仅是指身体上的，更多是被AO之间的羁绊所牵引着的心灵上的渴求。

在发情期内的Alpha会展现出与平时截然相反的脆弱的一面，据说平时越是强大的Alpha，在发情期就越是脆弱。具体表现为极度缺乏安全感，时刻都需要Omega对自己的认同，更有甚者活像个要被自己Omega抛弃的小可怜，泪眼汪汪的黏着Omega寸步不离，深怕两个人分开那么一点点距离，Omega就要离自己而去了。

勇利不知道维克托的发情期会是哪种程度，和平年代里对“强大的Alpha”这一概念并不清晰准确，在他看来，Alpha就是在体力上优于Beta和Omega，体格也更加健硕，除此之外的天赋也好乐感也好，这些都不在Alpha的性别优势里面了。

虽然不是很能想象维克托会露出那种可怜兮兮又委屈巴巴的模样寻求自己的认同，但勇利还是决定做足了准备。第一天，也就是昨天，他们两个急匆匆的登记了结婚，并且在工作人员的帮助下深入的了解了一番Alpha第一次发情期的注意事项。今天的打算原本是准备一些让维克托筑巢用的沾满了勇利信息素味道的衣服，这个计划现在已经泡汤了，只能明天再进行。于是勇利决定出门采购一些食物放在家里，速食类的东西也要准备一些才行，万一维克托要是突然进入了发情期，那么一个饿着肚子的Omega可不够Alpha塞牙缝的，而得不到满足的Alpha就会变得尤其的脆弱，稍不注意还能直接崩溃了。

维克托知道勇利很重视自己的第一次发情期，他觉得能够被心上人如此重视是一件非常美妙的事，他心里大部分的思绪都被这个人给占满了，挪不出一点空隙来思考自己发情期的事。

反正只要勇利在身边，那么发情期什么的，就当做两个人敞开心扉的身心结合不就好了，他还能享受到勇利无微不至的关心与照顾，包容与迁就。光是这么想一想，维克托就觉得发情期什么的简直太妙了，恨不得一个月多来几回，让他能一直享受到被勇利宠爱的感觉。

勇利不懂他心里的弯弯绕绕，他要是知道维克托一点也不着急，反而很是期盼发情期快点到来的话，他能气得把手里的炸猪排饭扣到对方的脸上。

这两天他在网上搜了一些关于Alpha第一次发情期的注意事项，其中一些准备不足导致AO双方都受尽了折磨的案例看的他简直心惊胆战，只恨不得维克托的发情期能够来的晚一些，再晚一些，好让他有足够的时间将每一个可能性的应对方法都准备妥当，确保维克托的第一个发情期能够轻松度过。

又过了十来天，维克托的发情期还是没有到来，勇利却不敢再带着他出门了。时间过去了接近半个月，维克托随时都可能会发情，他可不敢让头顶着“现代传奇”、“冰上的皇帝”、“俄罗斯的英雄”三大称号的维克托在大街上红着眼吸着鼻子一脸受委屈的模样问他“勇利，你不要我了吗”。知道的明白这是Alpha发情了，不知道的还以为他胜生勇利是个始乱终弃的渣O呢。

更何况，勇利也不愿意让维克托脆弱的一面暴露在公众的眼中。因此他让维克托留在家里，自己带着马卡钦去了附近的超市进行采购。

勇利拎着两个大袋子从超市里出来的时候，马卡钦都等的快睡着了。

回去的时候他稍微绕了一下路，在某个小公园的长椅上坐了下来，让马卡钦自己在附近玩了一会，等到时间接近晚饭点了，他才叫回马卡钦，拎着口袋回了家。

虽然已经是春天，北国的夜晚仍旧很冷，天黑的也早，路灯早早就晕出了一层暖暖的光芒，将行人的影子映照在街道上，从朦胧逐渐清晰。

勇利开了门就觉得有些不对劲，客厅没有开灯，电视开着，随着画面改变，投射在客厅的荧光也忽明忽暗。勇利扫了一眼，视线所过之处却没有看到维克托的影子，而空气中漂浮着的，是比平时浓烈了数倍的，清冽的雪松信息素的味道。

意识到这或许是维克托第一次发情期到来所造成的，勇利赶紧将马卡钦的项圈解开，拍了拍它的头让它自己去玩，随后便循着逐渐浓郁的信息素味道走到了卧室门口。

毫无疑问的，维克托一定是正在经历发情期了，Alpha信息素里的焦躁不安到了这里已经能够清清楚楚的传达到勇利的感官里了。

他深吸了一口气，并没有敲门，而是直接握住门把手将门推开。卧室里一片昏暗，今夜也没有月亮，勇利什么都看不见，于是手摸到门边开关的位置，“啪”的一声将灯打开了。

他看到之前自己专门用来放那些给维克托筑巢用的衣服的箱子已经被翻得乱七八糟，床上小山似的堆着他的那些衣服，都快要将里面那个银发的Alpha给埋起来看不见了。

Alpha早就注意到他回来的动静，却伤心的爬都爬不起来，只能紧紧抱着怀里的衣服，将自己埋的更深些，让衣服上沾染的信息素来安抚自己。

勇利看不清他的脸，只能看到一只水汪汪的蓝眼睛可怜兮兮的瞅着自己，好似受了天大的委屈那般，在视线交汇的一瞬间突然就变红了，豆大的晶莹就那么猝不及防的落了下来，像是断了线的珠子，又像是开了闸的洪水，争先恐后的从眼眶里跌落。偏偏眼睛的主人还一动也不动，抱着一团衣服缩在自己筑的巢里，小心翼翼的眨巴着眼，无声的撒着娇诉着苦，那模样别提多叫人心软了。

一想到这副可怜到根本离不开自己的模样是因为两个人之间的AO伴侣标记所导致的，勇利就就得心里满的都快要溢出来了。他顺手关上房门朝着床上的Alpha走去，同时毫无保留的释放出自己的信息素将对方包裹起来，竭尽全力的安抚着。

他在维克托的注视下走到床边坐下，抬手抹去对方还在不断溢出的眼泪，动作十分轻柔。他珍视呵护的样子让维克托心中的不安稍微退散些许，抽了抽鼻子哽着声道：“你回来的好晚，我等了你好久，我还以为你不要我了……”

他说着又抽了一口气，后面的话被这个动作打断就再也说不出口了，扁着嘴哽咽一声，望着勇利眨巴眨巴眼，晶莹的泪滴便又扑簌簌的落下。

维克托的声音一向好听，即使是这样与平时截然相反的带着哭腔的撒娇也显得那样动听，甚至还带着些许甜腻，着实令勇利心软的一塌糊涂。他俯下身在人额头落下一个轻柔的吻，温声安抚道：“我回来的时候稍微绕了些路，带着马卡钦散步去了，我下次早点回来好不好。”

“不、不好。”维克托哭的打了个嗝，“你哪儿也别去，就待在我身边，陪着我。”

“好。”勇利顺着他道，伸手从床头柜上取了一张纸轻轻的替他擦着泪，“现在我回来了，快别哭了。”

“勇利亲亲我，我就不哭了。”

勇利顿时有些哭笑不得，望着人可怜巴巴的模样好笑的想，别看他哭的像个被抛弃的小孩似的，却还记得趁机占便宜呢。

想归想，勇利还是配合的再一次俯下身去，只不过这次他吻向的地方是对方的柔软的唇瓣。

双唇相接的瞬间，勇利明显感觉到维克托的呼吸顿了一瞬，随即又加重了些许。他动作轻柔的啄吻着对方，放缓了节奏逐渐加深这个吻，没一会便被对方反客为主，展开了猛烈的攻势。

他的双手原本撑在维克托的身侧，被维克托一手按着后背一手扶着后脑紧紧的锢在怀里，双手抓着对方的衣襟，努力的回应着这个吻。

刻进了Alpha基因里的掠夺天性让他们在发情期会更加渴望自己的Omega，维克托也不会例外。他的不安与委屈来自于Omega不在身边带来的害怕被人抛下的恐慌，而现在Omega浓郁的香甜信息素将他笼罩抚平了他的不安与委屈，他便更加需要Omega对自己一切需求的回应来巩固这份安心。

他翻身将勇利压在身下，腾出双手娴熟的去解对方的衣服纽扣，从厚重的大衣，高领的羊毛衫，贴身的保暖衣到薄薄的底裤，他将人从严严实实给扒到了一丝不挂。

做完这些后，他迫不及待的将自己身上的衣物也除去，这才赤条条的再一次将人压在身下继续亲吻，心满意足的在自己Omega浓郁的信息素包裹中感受着彼此肌肤相亲的滋味。

唇分时不可避免的拉出了一条细细的银丝，在安静的只有彼此喘息的房间内很是淫靡。勇利睁开眼正对上一双水灵灵的蔚蓝眸子，因为哭过的原因，浅色的睫毛湿漉漉的，有些还粘在了一起，眼眶也泛着红，明明看起来该是衣服可怜兮兮的模样，却因为暧昧的气氛显得莫名色气。

这是自己的丈夫呀，现在他正在陪着对方一起度过人生中的第一次发情期，他是唯一有资格陪着对方的人。这么想着，勇利忍不住勾起嘴角，抬起头亲吻了一下维克托的唇角，轻声道：“现在亲过了，你还想我为你做些什么呢，维恰？”

这双溢满了温柔的漂亮眼眸里映出了自己的模样，干净清澈的嗓音吐出了带着宠溺的自己爱听的话，还亲昵的唤了自己的小名，维克托顿时觉得心里甜丝丝的。他用自己早已肿胀的下身贴着勇利的蹭了蹭，语气是十足的撒娇味道：“想要勇利，想和勇利做爱，想进到勇利的里面，想要让勇利怀孕。”

饶是做足了准备，勇利也没料到会听到这样露骨的话，还是用这种语气。他的脸瞬间变得滚烫，脸上的温柔纵容也瞬间瓦解，他不敢再看维克托的脸，偏过了头一时间不知该如何是好。

处于发情期的Alpha也不管Omega会不会因为自己露骨的话而害羞，他只见人红了脸别过头不看自己也不说话，还以为这是不同意，刚刚消散的不安与委屈顿时又涌了上来。他那张精致的脸一拉，嘴一撇，眉头一皱，委屈的道：“勇利不愿意吗，勇利不想让我碰，勇利不爱我了，不要我了吗？”

他垂着眼，眼泪瞬间凝珠成珠从眼眶滑落，啪嗒啪嗒的砸在勇利的脸上，直接将勇利给砸懵了。

勇利连忙将头转了回去，就发现自己的Alpha哭的惨兮兮的，那模样比之前窝在用自己衣服筑起来的巢里等自己回家的时候还要令人心疼。

勇利反应了半晌才意识到发情期的Alpha基本上没什么理智可言的，他们的心里眼里脑子里全都是自己的Omega，才不会去思考说出口的话露骨不露骨，做出来的事合适不合适，反正只要Omega对Alpha的请求表现出一点点的抗拒或迟疑，Alpha就已经在心里经历过了被Omega抛弃的全过程。

他这一个害羞加上一个思考的时间，毫无理智不能以常人眼光来判断的维克托就更加坚定的认为自己是被拒绝了。于是勇利就见人眨巴眨巴眼，那双深邃漂亮的眸子里好似下雨一般不断的落下一滴滴晶莹砸在自己的脸上，精致的脸上满满都是受伤。

“你、你不要我了…你别走，别走…勇利，我爱你，我离不开你的……”他听见自己的Alpha抽抽噎噎的说。

“我没有不要你，我也不走。”勇利深吸一口气，来不及抹去对方砸在自己脸上的泪，赶紧伸出手先将人圈进怀里，轻拍着对方的后背安抚道：“我也爱你，维恰。乖，别哭了，我就在这里，不会离开你的。”

勇利不断的轻声重复着这几句话，维克托把脸埋在对方的颈窝逐渐平静下来，他感受着勇利轻抚自己后背的动作，耳边回荡着温柔的爱语与安抚，鼻尖轻嗅着后颈处散发出来的香甜抹茶味信息素，一直到他心中害怕被人抛下的不安再次消退。

他轻轻蹭了蹭勇利的脸，又和人接了一个吻，丝毫不介意这个吻里有咸涩的味道。一吻结束后他轻轻啃咬勇利的脖颈，细碎的吻慢慢来到了后颈仍旧释放着信息素的腺体位置，他张开嘴，牙齿在细嫩的皮肤上轻轻触碰，又在附近位置留下几个印记，这才刺破了皮肤往腺体里注入自己的信息素。

敏感的位置被人反复啃咬带来一阵阵酥麻，勇利忍不住闷哼了几声，却没有推开维克托，而是又搂紧了些，随他在自己身上慢慢的动作。

“勇利，勇利……”

维克托喃喃的不断唤着他的名字，他几乎吻遍了勇利的每一寸肌肤，也在那上面留下了斑驳的痕迹。原本白皙光滑的身体上满满都是青紫，看起来淫靡不堪，维克托一边心满意足的抬起头看了勇利一眼，一边在勇利的大腿根部落下最后一处印记。

维克托伸出手指往勇利的身后探去，手指很轻易的就进入了一根，那里面已经湿的开始自己分泌出蜜液了。维克托搅了几下听到对方嘴里溢出几声呻吟又加了一根手指进去，极有技巧的动作起来，很快吞吐着他手指的部位便随着他的动作发出了动听的水声。

勇利仰着头急促的喘息着，间或从唇缝里溢出几声甜腻的呻吟，等到维克托的动作稍微放缓一些的时候，他才睁开眼看向对方，喘着气道：“维恰，已经可以了，进来吧……”

维克托闻言抽出手指看了看，上面沾染着勇利体内的滑腻液体，晶莹透亮，附着在手指上顺着往下淌的时候尤其漂亮。维克托的喉结上下滑动了一下，他将手指送到嘴边轻舔了一口，喃喃道：“勇利好甜。”

他本就生的极好，做出这样的动作也显得格外性感色气，勇利只觉得心都漏跳了一拍，又听他问道：“我想尝一尝勇利的这里，可以吗？”

说着他又伸出手去按了按勇利的后穴，目光灼灼的盯着对方，只等着人同意就立马去品尝那个位置。

勇利脑子有一瞬间的空白，他和维克托目前为止的性事还算不上特别多，这小半个月以来也一直忙着准备应付对方的第一次发情期，加上他性子腼腆，在床上还不怎么放得开，只听维克托提起过自己醉酒那一晚格外的热情，其他时候基本上还是维克托在带着他体验做爱的乐趣。

此时维克托提出这个要求，着实让他觉得过于羞耻。他不自觉的缩了缩脖子，几乎是立刻就摇头拒绝：“不，不要。”

话音刚落，他就见维克托脸上的表情凝固了，那双漂亮的眸子以肉眼可见的速度泛起了水光。

勇利心里暗暗叫糟，果不其然，下一瞬就见眼泪从这双眼睛里砸了下来，一颗接一颗的落在自己脸上。这还不算完，维克托哭的比前面几次都厉害，一边抽抽噎噎的打嗝一边说：“为什么、勇利为什么要拒绝我……你讨厌我了吗，你是不是讨厌我了……勇利，你别、别讨厌我……”

勇利头都大了，心道怪不得说Alpha的发情期折腾人呢，这么不讲理的Alpha能不让人大吗。害羞也不让害羞，拒绝也不让拒绝，只能顺着人心意走，不然就啪啪的掉金豆子，哭的惨兮兮的叫人看了心软，只想赶紧将人哄好了，哪里还舍得欺负呢。

一边是一言不合就掉眼泪的维克托，一边是自己的羞耻度，勇利稍作犹豫，觉得就算不是发情期，以维克托平时在床上的坏心眼程度，要不了多久自己也要经历一番心里承受力的考验，索性就遂了维克托的意，哄道：“没有没有，我怎么会讨厌你呢，我很爱你的呀，你知道的。”

“那你、你为什么要拒绝我？”维克托不信，抽抽搭搭的继续问。

“我…我没……”勇利支支吾吾的，最后认命的叹了一口气，捂着脸道：“……好好好，你想怎样就怎样，乖，别哭了。”

维克托还是不满意，委屈巴巴的说自己下面胀的疼，也想要勇利给自己舔一舔。勇利闻言脸又更红了几分，望着维克托那双还在掉金豆子的眼无奈极了，只能在维克托可怜又期待的目光注视下坐起身，和维克托一起调整到一个令人无比羞耻的姿势。

他看不见身后的情形，可是敏感的私处有温热的气息拍打在上面，让他不自觉的夹紧了屁股，又被人生生掰开，来来回回的揉捏着手感紧实的臀肉，动作极其色情下流。

勇利闭了闭眼，此时再后悔除了迎接维克托汹涌的眼泪也没有别的选项了，他暗自深吸一口气，学着平时维克托抚弄自己下身时的动作轻轻握住了维克托肿胀的性器。

他的身体已经能够很好的适应维克托这个位置的进入，然而握在手里，勇利还是为此物的体积暗自心惊。掌心里的器物硬挺滚烫，勇利甚至都能感觉到上面跳动的青筋，一想到这个粗壮的玩意是如何在自己体内肆虐带给自己灭顶快感，勇利不自觉的呼吸一窒。

他握着维克托的性器上下套弄了几下，见顶端流出些许透明的液体，以拇指涂抹开来，来回动作了几下之后，他闭上眼将巨物含进了嘴里。

这还是他第一次用嘴安抚维克托的下身，他没有任何的经验，技术自然也好不到哪儿去，只能小心的不让牙齿碰到脆弱的性器。他试探着用舌头去轻舔嘴里的东西，可这玩意儿实在太大了，他根本没办法将其全部含进嘴里，没能进到嘴里的部分便只好用手来回套弄安抚着。

他的技巧着实算不上好，对维克托而言只是单纯的进入到嘴里的感觉，然而口腔里温热湿滑，还有灵巧的小舌不断的轻舔着头部与柱身，被心爱的Omega细心照顾到每一寸的感觉让维克托长长的喟叹了一声。

他享受了一会勇利的服侍，不再玩弄眼前白花花的臀瓣，而是伸出了一只手指往粉嫩的穴口探入一个指节按了按。里面经过他刚刚的探索已经完全湿透了，就连穴口被他这么一按都能清楚的看见晶莹的蜜液顺着穴口打开朝着外面缓缓流出，看起来美味可口。

维克托将手收了回来，凑过去轻轻舔了一口。私处的嫩肉粉粉的滑滑的，触感令人有些欲罢不能，维克托深吸一口气，伸着舌往里探去，以舌尖代替手指在里面探索着。

勇利不知那里被舌头进入会是这样让人颤栗的感觉，毫无防备的他一下子闷哼一声，软软的趴在维克托的小腹上。和手指不同，维克托的舌能够进入的位置并不深，可是滑腻温热的舌带来的感觉却和手指完全不同，他的臀瓣还能清晰的感觉到维克托炙热粗重的鼻息，一想到自己的那里是被人以这种方式服侍着，勇利就觉得腰间一阵阵的酥麻顺着脊椎爬了上来。

他再也没了心思继续帮维克托舔那胀的发疼的性器，就连用手帮人舒缓一下都做不到，只能无力的握着那一根巨物，趴在人身上无助的发出一叠声儿动听的呻吟。

维克托很是认真的在品尝着勇利，他空出一只手绕到勇利的前面去握住勇利的阴茎，颇有技巧的来回套弄揉捏，勇利因为他这个动作声音里都染上了一抹哭腔。

前后夹击的快感实在是太令人疯狂了，勇利既觉得受不了这种刺激又还想更多，他的眼角逐渐被情欲染上了一抹湿润，鼻子里发出的闷哼渐渐带上了欲求不满的滋味。他的呻吟与喘息又甜又腻，间或夹杂了一声带着哭腔似是不满又似是快活的低喃。

他很想让维克托停一下或者慢一些，可是话到了嘴边又舍不得这极致的快感，只能呜咽着承受维克托的进攻，随着快感增多而愈加无力的瘫软在维克托的身上。

维克托一直到他被情潮淹没高声浪叫着射了出来才放过他，将人从自己身上拉了下来平躺在床上。

勇利喘着粗气平复着呼吸，稍微平静一些后伸出双手揽住维克托的脖子，朝着一直盯着自己以眼神索吻的维克托吻了过去。

他抬起还有些发软的双腿缠在维克托的腰上，抬着臀将自己贴上对方滚烫的下身，轻轻的来回磨蹭，无声的发出邀请。

尚处在高潮余韵中的后穴还在一开一合的往外吐露着蜜液，维克托刚刚品尝过里面，知道那里面是什么滋味。而此时这美味的粉嫩小穴正热情的邀请着自己进入，穴口湿滑的液体随着磨蹭的动作涂抹在了自己的下身，简直又骚又浪，叫人只想赶紧不管不顾的挺身而入，将里面灌满自己的东西才能平复心中熊熊燃烧的欲火。

维克托对准了穴口一个挺身，下身很容易就进入了湿滑的粉嫩中。里面又湿又滑，紧紧包裹着他的下身不放，他甚至能够感觉到里面每一道褶皱和每一处吸附着自己的软肉。

身体的结合令两个人都舒了一口气，勇利更是吸着鼻子呻吟了一声，眼角被情欲折磨出的湿润凝结成珠，沾湿了睫毛又顺着往下，滑进了勇利的黑发里。

维克托慢慢的挺着腰动了起来，一开始还能收敛着慢慢来，一下一下温柔的顶弄着身下的人儿，看他闭着眼一脸享受的模样，听他轻轻的呻吟，偶尔温柔的撒着娇唤几声自己的名字。等到了后来维克托便愈发控制不住自己，他双手摁着勇利的腿将其分的很开，好让自己能够进入到更深处。

他又快又狠的操弄着对方，空气中属于Alpha的信息素味道也越来越浓，清冽的信息素味道和Omega香甜的信息素味道结合在一起不分彼此，正如此刻他们两人结合在一起那般。

勇利被他撞的魂儿都快丢了，灭顶的快感早已将他整个淹没，眼角不断溢出欢愉的泪水，嗓子里发出的甜腻声音早已从呻吟变为了浪叫。

他一声高过一声，抽着鼻子胡乱的喊着维克托的名字，一会求着人慢一些，一会又求着人再往里，显然是已经沉浸在快感中了。

维克托看他被自己弄哭也更加卖力起来，他的心早已被勇利填的满满当当，可还是抵不住发情期的强烈渴求，只觉得自己在对方身体里狠狠撞击的每一下都还不够，还远远不够。

他低下头深深注视着自己的爱人，眼眶泛起一阵温热，眼帘一开一合之中，晶莹的泪滴就这么落了下去，正好砸在勇利的眼角，和对方的眼泪混在一起，继续往下滑落了去。

勇利睁开眼，便见维克托那双眸子又湿透了。

“勇利，我好爱你，我好爱你啊。”他听见维克托带着哭腔这么说，“你是属于我的，你永远都是我的，你说是不是，勇利，是不是嘛。”

平时只有勇利被他操哭的份儿，哪里见过操他的这个人一边顶弄着自己一边哭的模样，眼下对方还在他身体里莽足劲儿的横冲直撞，一副不将自己玩坏不罢休的架势。偏偏这一双深邃的眸子还湿哒哒的往下落着泪，低沉磁性的嗓音甜腻腻的撒着娇，这姿态别提多动人了。

勇利被他操的浑身都发软，只能在对方俯下身来的时候双腿紧紧缠着对方的腰，双手紧紧抱着对方的肩，靠在人耳畔一边喘息一边低声诉说着爱语。

“我也爱你，维恰，我好爱你。”

“……我当然属于你，我永远属于你。”

“再快一些……再用力一些，我想要你……”

受到了鼓舞，维克托加大了动作，他将自己整个抽出，又恶狠狠的深深顶入，数个来回后将勇利撞的直接呜咽着哭了出来。他这才满意，喘着粗气操弄着对方，最后在人体内成结，将自己满腔浓烈的爱意尽数洒在了对方的身体里。

他从勇利体内退出来的时候还带出了一股白浊，温热的黏腻从体内流出的感觉很是微妙，勇利不自觉的哼了一声。

维克托的眼泪并没有随着一次高潮而停下，他的眼眶里照样扑簌簌的往下落着泪，可怜巴巴的盯着勇利，撒着娇道：“勇利，还想要。”

勇利知道Alpha的发情期不会因为一次射精就结束，处在发情期的Alpha们满脑子都是和自己的Omega在一起进行身体力行的深入交流，维克托自然也不会例外。

他抬手抹去维克托的眼泪，凑过去亲了亲对方的唇，朝着人露出一个温柔至极的笑。

“可以哦。”他说，“维恰想要多少都可以，所以，你别再哭了哦。”

得了这句话的维克托像是得了糖果的孩子一般开心极了，他眨落眼眶里凝聚的泪水，俯下身给了对方一个深吻，稍作休息后，再次挺身挤了进去。

维克托的发情期持续了整整五天，前两天几乎就是在床上度过的，床单也好被褥也好用来筑巢的勇利的衣服也好，全都被糟蹋了个干干净净，无一幸免。吃食基本上是勇利提前买好的速食品，他被维克托的发情期折腾的身子发软，实在没办法准备两个人的饭菜——尤其维克托还哭哭啼啼的挂在他身上，说什么也不松开手。

前两天疯狂的性爱过后，勇利总算将人哄好了，能够在第三天带着维克托在家里走动走动，而不是一直待在床上进行剧烈运动了。

他第一件事就是拉着维克托进浴室洗了个澡，然而一个不察又被哭哭啼啼撒着娇的Alpha摁在墙上抱在浴缸里这样那样来回操了好几次才被放过。那之后还架不住Alpha的眼泪攻势，在客厅的沙发上，地毯上，厨房操作台上，餐厅餐桌上等等，几乎家里各个位置都尝试了一遍。

好不容易等到维克托的发情期彻底了结束，勇利这才长长的松了一口气，瘫在床上一觉睡到下午才醒来。房间里两个人混合在一起的浓郁的信息素味道已经淡了很多，原本一片狼藉的地上也被收拾干净了。

睡的太久导致头有些沉，身体却是轻松了不少，勇利伸了个懒腰走出房间就闻到一阵食物的香味。他顺着味道走到厨房，就见维克托正围着围裙在厨房忙碌。

维克托听到动静回过头来，见到勇利顺手关了火走到人身边俯身在对方额头落下一个吻，柔声道：“睡醒了？”

勇利应了一声，维克托将人轻轻的拥进怀里，笑着说：“这几天你好好休息一下，辛苦你了。”

虽然发情期像是完全换了个人，但事后维克托自己其实全都记得。他记得勇利是如何耐心的包容自己哄着自己，如何无微不至的照顾着自己的心情一再的退让，又是如何的温柔且宠溺的朝自己倾吐爱语。正因为记得，所以发情期结束后，他对勇利到底是有多么爱自己有了一个新的认知。

勇利平时很少说一些情话，在这几天却说了不少，维克托只要一回想起来就觉得心里甜的不得了。

勇利的身体素质再好，也架不住被狠狠的折腾了整整五天，好在现在处于休赛期，他能够得到充分的休息时间。然而当一周过后他的精神基本恢复面对自己丈夫的求欢时，勇利毫不留情的拒绝了。

“Why？？？”维克托满脸不解的问。

“你发情期的时候不是做了很多吗，我觉得我们最好还是节制一些。”勇利眼神闪烁了一下，平静的道，“所以一直到你下个月的发情期，我觉得我们都不要做了。”

“What？？？”维克托没注意到他的不自然，不可置信的道，“发情期是发情期，我爱勇利，所以平时也会想和勇利做啊。”

勇利也知道是这么一回事，可他本来就刚刚尝到禁果不久，甚至都没能在维克托的情事中完全的放开来，结果就立马经历了羞耻度爆表的发情期，他现在其实是不知道该如何去面对在床上的维克托。

“总之，一直到下个月维克托的发情期为止，”他轻咳一声，一字一顿的道，“我们先分房睡吧。”

维克托难以理解，他盯着勇利看了好一会，一直到勇利不自然的别过脸，眼神有些闪躲，他这才明白了勇利为什么会说这样的话。

“勇利，你在害羞吗？”维克托一把将人抱住，捏了捏他的脸笑道，“我们也是结了婚的伴侣呀，有什么好害羞的呢，我超喜欢热情的勇利呀。”

他不说还好，一说勇利就觉得脸上都快烧起来了，他推开维克托站了起来走向客房，把跟在自己身后的维克托关在了门外。

维克托可不乐意了，敲了敲门道：“勇利，我保证就一次嘛，我也不会让你做这样那样的事！”

“No！”勇利隔着门捂着脸，毫不客气的拒绝，又说：“一直到你下一次发情期为止，都别碰我！”

“抱也不可以吗？”

“……可以。”

“亲亲呢？”

“……也可以。”

“摸一摸？”

“……”

“蹭蹭不进去？”

“No！No way！”勇利忍无可忍的道，“Don’t touch me！”

“勇利……”

“No！”

“勇利……”

“No!”

维克托扶着额苦恼的看着眼前紧闭的房门，他知道勇利害羞，也知道勇利很倔，自己在发情期仗着眼泪攻势确实是要求了不少稍微有些过分的事。勇利在那时候能够坦然的顺着自己，可不代表他也能面对着结束了发情期的自己做出相同的事，而勇利也足够了解他，知道他也会提出相同的要求，所以在做好心理准备之前，提前拒绝了他。

维克托想了一会，突然有了一个主意，如果运用得当的话，说不定还是个一劳永逸的方法。于是他朝着紧闭的房门道：“OK，勇利，我会尊重你的决定，但是如果你改变主意了的话，你就来找我，毕竟我们已经结婚了呀。”

勇利也知道自己有些过分了，可他实在没办法在这时候和维克托做那种事——实际上，他被发情期的维克托给折腾的太狠了，那种欲仙欲死的生生折磨的他哭出来的快感一连将他淹没了五天，他实在有些受不了。

维克托说尊重勇利的决定便没有再向勇利求欢，反而是勇利，在经过了几天的自我反思后便等着维克托再次邀请自己，然而对方迟迟不开口，他也不好意思去邀请维克托，因此就算是睡在同一张床上，两个人除了亲吻，也还是什么也没发生。

一直到第二个月维克托的发情期来临，他们才又有了亲密接触。

有了上一次的经验，勇利应付起这一次发情期倒是游刃有余，他早早的就带着马卡钦去了超市采购，回程时照样绕了在附近的公园停留了一会，回到家时一切正常，只是维克托身上散发出来的信息素比平时浓郁了许多，维克托也更加黏着他了。

安抚好暂时还没完全进入发情期的维克托，勇利进浴室洗了个澡，出来时维克托已经在房间里筑好了巢。

他看到Alpha泪眼汪汪的看着自己，还没来得及开口说几句话安抚对方，就听人委屈巴巴的说：“勇利不要我碰，是不是厌烦我了，是不是嫌我太用力了，勇利不要我了……”

勇利听的一头雾水，走过去将人抱进怀里，哭笑不得的说：“我哪里不要你碰了，我这不是过来了吗。”

“你、你自己亲口说的。”维克托眨巴着眼，豆大的眼泪毫无预兆就落了出来，哭诉着说：“你说只能抱抱和亲亲，不能做更多的事。”

勇利反应了半晌才意识到他说的是哪件事，顿时有种搬起石头砸自己脚的感觉，连忙道：“那是我和你闹着玩呢，没有的事，乖，别哭。”

维克托可不信，他紧紧抱着勇利，抽着鼻子道：“那你、你怎么，怎么都不主动来邀请我，我想…我想抱勇利，可是勇利说不让，我、我不敢……”

勇利心都要化了，一点也不知道自己是早早就落进了Alpha提前布置好的陷阱，又温声说了好一会才将人哄了个七七八八。他见维克托还是将信将疑的委屈样，认命了轻叹一声，心一狠眼一闭，拉过维克托的脖子凑上去吻上对方的唇，于此同时跨坐在对方腿上将人压在身下。

唇分时他轻咬了一下对方的唇，轻声道：“现在我来邀请你了，维恰，你的回答呢？”

维克托的回答当然是将人吃干抹净了。

有了这一次教训，维克托在发情期结束后再一次试探着朝勇利发出邀请时，勇利不敢再拒绝了。

虽然他也回过味来，维克托绝对是故意的，可他也怕下一次维克托再拿这个理由来狠狠折腾自己。

更何况，他们早已结为不分彼此的伴侣，未来的人生还有很长，而他们将会彼此相伴着一起走下去。他们会知晓彼此的一切，享有彼此的现在和未来，彼此迁就、包容与理解。

与之相比，害羞这种小事，迟早在他们的生活里算不上什么。

如果是因为一句情话或者一个礼物而看到对方害羞的样子，那才是最令人期待的了。

-END-


End file.
